Accidents Change Lifestyles
by Kitagawa
Summary: Echizen gets hit by a car when saving a little boy's life. Soon on, develops strange abilities. Please read and then review or you will regret it!
1. Car Accident

Please read…

I do not own Prince Of Tennis but I wish I did.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was during Tennis Practice, everyone ran about 50 laps around the courts. If you don't make it for 1 minute in each lap, you will drink the new improved Inui's Juice, Bubbles. It would look normal if it weren't the smoking gas coming up. Everyone ran and ran like their lives depend on it. Unfortunately none could make it but the Seigaku Regulars are still going it. Still running. "Alright, for the last lap, whoever makes it out last will have to drink this, Deluxe Bubbles," said Inui as he took out a pitcher It's exactly like the Bubbles but it has green looking sprinkles in it that made plopping sounds each time a bubble pops. The Seigaku regulars panicked except for Fuji, who is taking out the joy of his friends' sufferings. Creepy guy Fuji is. As they were running for their dear life, Echizen spotted a racquet. As usual he takes it and gives it to Kawamura. "BURNING GREAT POWER!!" shouted Kawamura as he waves the tennis to get a clear path road as Echizen follows behind. Echizen smirks at the other regulars as they were fuming at him. "ECHIZEN!!" shouted Kaidoh, Momo, Eiji, and Oishi while Tezuka remained calm but slightly annoyed as for Fuji…I don't really wanna know.

"MAMUSHI! OUT OF THE WAY!" (Momo)

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!" (Kaidoh)

"I'LL NEVER DRINK THAT!!" (Eiji)

"BURNING POWER! GREAT!" (Kawamura)

"OI! Wait up for me!" (Oishi)

"This is fun!" (Fuji)

"…" (Tezuka)

"Mada Mada Dane!" (Echizen)

As usual in the episodes, all regulars made it just in time as a tiebreaker. They slump down to the ground breathing and also relieved that they don't have to drink _it_. Yes it was a very normal day if it is normal. When they were changing, Momo noticed something about Echizen. He was acting weird. He was spacing out from time to time. "Oi Echizen, you there?" Momo asked. Echizen was still spacing out. It was like he was concentrating on something and didn't wish to be disturbed. "OI! Echizen!" shouted Momo. That got Echizen's attention. He quickly looked towards to Momo and asked, "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Are you okay? You're starting to freak me out"

"I'm fine…I just have a lot in my mind"

"Oh? You're having feelings to Sakuno-chan, eh? Young love"

"Not that!"

"Nya!? Ochibi likes that girl Sakuno?" Eiji asked as he joined in the conversation.

"No I don't!"

"Young love!"

"Nya! That's right!"

"It's not that at all! You don't get it!" Echizen snapped right there. The two regulars shut their mouth quickly. Echizen got mad really quick. "…I don't wanna talk about it, later" said Echizen as he goes straight home. As he was walking home from school, he was still thinking. He felt something bad was gonna happened today but what? He was half way towards his home then he noticed a 5 years old boy playing soccer in the sidewalk. He quickly walked over to the kid and grabs the ball. The little boy was surprised at the stranger's action. "Oi, you shouldn't be playing soccer in the street. It's dangerous," said Echizen. "Listen, this is a busy street with cars. It's dangerous so it's best if you play somewhere else," said Echizen as he gives the ball back the to the little boy. The little boy smiles and nodded as he walked off carrying his ball. Echizen crosses the street when the walk sign turned green. On the other side, the little boy started to play around with the soccer ball. "…baka" said Echizen as he walks back and going to lecture the kid again. Then he heard something, on the end of the sidewalk a car came speeding. It was going 75 miles per hour. The little boy didn't noticed as he accidentally kicked his soccer ball to the street. He quickly went and gets it. Echizen widened his eyes with shock and fear of loss for some reason.

Without his command, his body reacts to save the boy. The car that was speeding was about to hit the little boy. The driver noticed the little kid, he turns the wheel but not enough to stop it from hitting the child then everything went slow motion. The little boy glanced at the car, staring at it, and not understanding the whole situation. That's when Echizen came in. He jumped and pushed the kid to the sidewalk. He saved the little boy but he could not save himself.

Thud.

The car accident grabbed everyone's attention. No one can believed his or her eyes and no one can believe that Echizen Ryoma, the great Tennis Player was hit. The driver came out of his car and started trembling of what he just done. An ambulance stops by and checks on the poor little boy crying and the freshman lying on the ground with no movement. The paramedic came up to the crying little boy and reports that the little boy has only minor scratches. Two other paramedics examined the blood-covered freshman. They checked his pulse. It was barely there. They react quickly as they put Echizen in the stretcher.

On the way, Momo was riding on his bike with Eiji behind him. They decided to apologize to Echizen. But once they arrived to the scene of an accident their eyes went wide. On the stretcher was Echizen with an oxygen mask. The ambulance was then on siren as it drove off. Momo quickly grab some one and asked what happened. "Well, that kid saved a little boy's life," said the person, as Momo let's go of him. "Eiji, let's go inform the others!" said Momo. "Right! Ochibi needs our support!" shouted Eiji as they paddled to the nearest telephone service and calls Inui to gather up the regulars on the hospital.

"_What's going on, Momo?_"

"**_We'll explain later! It's an emergency, Inui-senpai!_**"

"_Nya! Inui-san, Echizen got into a car accident_"

"**_I thought we agreed to tell them at the hospital_**"

"_Oops, forgot…_"

"_Echizen is in a car accident?!_"

"**_Just meet us there! Quick!_**"

"_I understand…_"

After an hour, the Seigaku Regulars were all in the hospital in the waiting room. Just about 15 minutes ago, they met Echizen's family. Nanjiroh and Momo meet again. After another 2 hours, a doctor came out of the surgery room. The doctor beckons Nanjiroh and his wife to come closer and listen carefully for what he was about to say. The regulars cannot hear what they were saying but after the news, the mother of Echizen started crying in Nanjiroh's chest as he embrace her to comfort her. The Seigaku had a bad feeling in their stomach. Something was wrong and they want to know but Echizen's mother was crying so it's a bad sign.

After much consoling, Nanjiroh told them the news. Echizen is on a coma for just a couple of weeks and that he has internal bleeding. It will take about two months for Echizen to recover, which means he won't be able to compete in any related physical.

The next day during tennis practice…

"Oh, where's Ryoma-kun, Momo-senpai?" Sakuno asked Momo. "…He…he got into a car accident yesterday" said Momo. "Ehh?! Echizen!?" shouted Horio, Katsuo, & Kachiro all together as they overheard the conversation. "Momo-senpai! Is he alright?!" Sakuno asked. "I hope he is. He's in a coma for more than 2 weeks and internal bleeding that will heal about two months…" said Momo so solemnly.

The rest of the day, the whole knows the news and even reporters came and interviews. The next day, there was newspaper relating to the car accident that happened two days ago. 'Seigaku Freshman Saves A Life', 'The Great Echizen, The Great Savior', etc. Everyday, the gang visits Echizen and supports his family. Karupin was really sad because his playmate is not awake. After a couple of weeks, the gang decides to visit Echizen. Once they arrived, Ryoma was still asleep in a coma. "Ochibi! Wake up already!" said Eiji with annoyance. He already hated waiting for Echizen to wake up. "Eiji, it's not his fault. He's in a coma, it takes a long time for some one to wake up in the state he was in" Said Oishi. "Gomen Oishi, I'm just weird. Ochibi still has problems with into…ink…infernal…" Eiji stops as his rubbed his head trying to remember.

"Internal bleeding, Kikumaru-senpai" said a familiar voice.

"Yes that! Thanks Ochibi!" said Eiji. After a long silent, Eiji jumps and screams. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! OCHIBI'S AWAKE!!" shouted Eiji. Momo, Oishi, Kaidoh, and Inui were shocked. Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro were scared out of their wits. Sakuno and Ryusaki were glad. (Echizen's mom is out on work) Nanjiroh, Tezuka, and Fuji were quite surprised. Echizen smirks.

"Mada Mada Dane"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review…


	2. Echizen's New Abilities

Notes:

1. Exactly 2 weeks Ryoma wakes up from his coma.

2. Yes English isn't my first language, it's Filipino/Visaya

3. What's ESP?

4. Yes it's almost related to Yu-Yu Hakusho but only the first episode

5. Let's start and questions later…

Please read…

Quote: Eiji is a cute cunning cat

Short chappie…

xxxxxxxxxxx

6:30 P.M.

After an hour that Echizen woke up, the doctor examines him for any of his injuries. Amazingly, his critical internal bleeding was gone. The doctor was surprised. "Now, Let's check if anything else is wrong, Mr. Echizen," said the doctor. "I'm fine! I'm absolutely fine," said Echizen as he stood up and walks to the door. Unfortunately, he walked to the wall. Echizen curses under his breath as he winces and rubs his forehead from the impact. Momo and Eiji tried their best to hold in their laughter but to no vain they laughed. Oishi and Fuji just chuckled as the other two childish boys just laughed so hard. Secretly, Kaidoh was snickering and Tezuka twitch and holds back his laughter. Inui laugh as well as taking notes.

"Sit back down, boy" said Nanjiroh as he pulled his son back to the seat. "Alright, let's see," said the doctor as he took out a flashlight. Once he beamed the light to Echizen's eyes. Echizen reacted as he turned away and covered his eyes that were burned from light. "UGH! Get that thing away from me," said Echizen as he smack the flashlight away. Everyone was dead shock. "Hmmm…it seems your eyes burns when a light shines," said the doctor. When Echizen uncovered his eyes, everyone was dead shock once again. Instead of golden eyes, it was bloody crimson red. Inui quickly took notes.

Echizen cock his head to the right, looking confused. "What?" Echizen asked. "…Y-your eyes" stuttered Eiji. Echizen blinks and turns around to the mirror behind him. He's the one who's now dead shock. He looked into his eyes and saw red blood crimson eyes. He could not believe it. He just couldn't. He started rubbing his eyes and looks again but it was still the same crimson eyes. "W-what's going on?" Echizen asked then thought, '_…I can see well than last time…_'. "It seems when the light touched your eyes, it changes color as well as seeing a perfect vision" said the doctor. "I will warn you now, you will be experiencing some unknown changes so do not get panicked. Anyway, I'll have to take X-rays to see if there's anything else that you should know," said the doctor.

Another hour passed as the doctor explained more, "In some days, you'll be experiencing some faints in any day. It will only take you 10 minutes to wake up. Also, your eyes is somehow changed so I suggest to cover your eyes with bandages every day light and at nighttime you can take it off," said the doctor. "If you also experience any changes do not hesitate to call me". "Oi, can I go home today?" Echizen asked. "Well, tomorrow morning, yes. And one more thing, you are not allowed to be in any physical sports until next week, understood?" the doctor asked and Echizen replied just a simple nod.

The next day, it was Saturday so the Seigaku as well as Ryusaki, Sakuno, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro. There wasn't enough to pack but they went to Kawamura's Father's shop decided to have a party to celebrate Echizen's awakening of coma. Echizen was forced to go but least he gets free food as well as Japanese food even if it is sushi. As the doctor suggests, Echizen covered his eyes with bandages so now he couldn't see.

"Don't worry, Echizen, I'll be your eyes!" said Momo as Echizen felt his evil grin. Somehow he can feel, the sinsiter grin that could make the poor freshman cling in his own fragile life. "Momo-senpai, if you do anything stupid you will not live to see another day, do you understand?" Echizen asked even though he could not shot a glare. He was dead serious and with that Momo forgets about his evil plans. "S-sure!" said Momo as he tries to shake off the fear.

Once they started from the terrible walk which Echizen experience as he kept on sensing every glance on his left and right every time a person walks by, even if that person is on the other side of the street. He could feel Kaidoh's harsh glare to those who glanced at the blinded freshman. Echizen just noticed it now. He can hear so much better. He can sense anything or anyone that moves. He can feel everyone's feelings as well as their hearts beating.

But that did not matter no more to the freshman as they finally arrived. He was relieved to get out from the uneasy world. Momo was about to lead him to a seat and motion him to sit down. But Echizen didn't need it. Somehow he knows where it is as he just walks over to a sea and sits down. Momo was caught by surprised. He blinks and shrugs it off thinking that Echizen knows this place better that he knows where the seats are.

"Cheers for Echizen!" shouted Eiji as he raised his drink. "AH!" shouted everyone except the quiet partners, Echizen and Tezuka. What no one knows, Eiji was planning something to Ochibi. Some how, like what Echizen sense from Momo, he can also sense it from Eiji. He does not know how or why he knows but some how he knows. "Kikumaru-senpai, if you do anything to me, I will not hesitate to kill" said Echizen out of the blue. Everyone was confused except for Eiji. He was shocked that somehow Ochibi knows his wicked plans. " I-I won't!!" said Eiji quickly as he recovers from the shocking threat. Echizen then shot a smirk to everyone.

"Mada Mada Dane"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abilities for today's chappie:

1. Perfect Vision (First, burn his eyes with any light that is very close to his eyes)

2. Perfect Senses (Can sense movements, feelings, and heartbeats)

…

2 more abilities will be discovered later on.

Please review…


	3. Blindfolded: School Day

Notes:

1. He's not a demon (yet)

2. I forgot to mention that his first ability was healing powers

3. I suck at grammar

4. Please review more

Please read…

* * *

School started as Ryoma gets out of his bed and gets ready. Just to let you know, his room is almost pitch dark. He covered his window with 3 pairs of curtains. He did not want to see the light. After he was dressed, he bandaged up his eyes. It seems he can somehow hear, smell, and see, if possible. He shrugs and head downstairs like every morning. Once he sense that he was in the kitchen, he smells something, something that he hates. It was American food.

"Oka-san, I don't like American food," said Ryoma but instead his older cousin came up. "Sorry Ryoma, Aunty has already left and left me to prepare breakfast. Next time, I'll make sure to make those food you love the best," said Nanako, who shrugs off that Echizen, is wearing bandages. "Eat your food, Ryoma. The doctor says so," said his ever so lazy legendary samurai for a father. Ryoma sighed as he eats his toast. Just then a voice was heard, "Oi! Echizen!" It was Momo. Ryoma eats his toast up and leaves quickly as he grabs his tennis bag with him. Karupin then jumps on to the table and eats his breakfast for him.

10 minutes later…

"Oi Echizen" said Momo. "Nani?" Ryoma asked.

"How is it you know where you are going without seeing?"

"…I just know"

"How?"

"I don't know"

When Ryoma felt Momo's mouth was about to open he quickly says, "Change the subject, Momo-senpai". Momo frowned at this and Echizen caught it. "Nani?" Ryoma asked. "Eh, nothing. I really wanna know!" said Momo. "I don't know myself either but I just know," said Ryoma.

Once they arrived at school, they hurried up to their classes. For Ryoma, it was very hard once he was inside the class. He could sense the many scary stares from almost everywhere in front of him. It was like they were waiting for the signal to strike him down. Ryoma was not at ease. He could not get used to this atmosphere. So he decides to ignore it as he went to his seat. Now, he can feel everyone's panic, almost as if they were shock to see something unbelievable.

"Uhh, Echizen?" Horio asked.

"Nani?"

"Why did you cover your eyes with bandages and how did you know where your seat is when you're blindfolded?"

"…Well…"

…

"Well what?!" the whole class asked; Ryoma sweat drop at this. "…I don't know…" And with that, he could feel everyone at a betray state as if they were harshly tricked. Ryoma just shrugged and gets ready to sleep once the teacher came in.

School went on very long; he slept in almost all of his classes since his so smart. Once it was English he sleeps again. But once again another teacher wakes him up, "Echizen! I may not know why you're blindfolded but I can tell when you're asleep. Now pronounce this sentence to the whole class, please" said the teacher. Echizen sighed. Echizen walks up to the board and touched the sentence. With that, he can see the sentence in his mind. Almost like he could really see the board. It is the board with the simple incursive lousy writing English sentence on it.

"**Jane loves to play Basketball,**" said Ryoma. He could feel everyone dead shock even the teacher. "Uh, **Is Great Job,**" said the teacher putting a thumb-up. "No, its just **Great Job** not **is Great Job**, you need to work on your English sensei," said Ryoma. The whole class laughed at their teacher's mistake. After English class, it was now Tennis practice. He was happy now it was tennis but there was fatal news.

"Why can't I play? I'm fine," shouted the ever so great prince of tennis to the ever so granny Ryuzaki. "Mentally and physically but the doctor says you are not allowed to play tennis this week, besides you're blind" said Ryuzaki. "…Light tennis?" Echizen asked as if almost begging to play. "Echizen, listen to your coach" said Tezuka. "Hai…" said Echizen grouchily as he slumped to the nearest benched and sat for the rest of the practice.

After practice, Momo walks home with Echizen like every other day but this time Eiji, Inui, and Kawamura joined them. Echizen is still annoyed that he didn't get to play tennis. Momo feels his pain and found a way to cheer him up. "Hey Echizen, let's play tennis, how about it?" Momo asked. Echizen's mood lightened up and replied with a satisfying tone, "arigato, Momo-senpai".

"There is a 10 assurance that Echizen won't be in any trouble unless a disturbance pass by. But there is an 85 chance of that happening. There is also as well 65 that you two will play all of your best. As well as a 99.5 this match is going draw an audience," said Inui. "Hoi-hoi! Let the fun begin!" shouted Eiji. "I don't know, what if something bad happens," said Kawamura but then Eiji hands him a racquet. "BURNING! GO ECHIZEN! MOMO! DO YOUR BEST!" shouted Kawamura.

Yes, I'll be making very short chapters. If you guys don't like it please review more. I'm really obsessive with lots of attention, which means also reviews.

* * *

Please review 


End file.
